Choose My Love
by RaverLynn
Summary: Kyoya's cousin comes to stay with him for a while. She attends Ouran and things will get a bit crazy! HikaruXoc Complete and revised!
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

The Host club stepped off the plane and gazed around the familiar sights of Tokyo Airport. It was summer and all the members were happy to be home again for summer vacation. Tamaki was talking enthusiastically to Haruhi, who had a pained expression on her face. The Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were talking with Honey and Mori who met them at the airport and Kyoya was on the phone with his sister, "I'm at the Airport now. Tell Father I'll be home in two hours."

"I will. Oh, and when you get home there is a surprise waiting for you."

"A surprise?"

His Sister refused to say anymore and he finally got off the phone with her right as the limo pulled up to Haruhi's house. Everyone said there goodbyes and Everyone except Tamaki and Haruhi proceeded on.

Finally it was just Kyoya, all alone, and he let out a sigh off relief. Taking his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes before replacing them on his nose. He thought briefly about the surprise his sister had mentioned but didn't have much chance to reflect before the limo pulled up to his own doorstep and he stepped out and entered the house.

In the Foyer everything appeared normal, though it was odd that his sister had not been there to great him as she usually did. He listened carefully and heard voices talking in what could be considered the living room. He entered and was quite surprised. His Father, Sister, and one of his brothers (the other was in England at the moment) sat together and across from them was his Uncle Hiro, his Aunt Yuuki, and his cousin Hanashai.

He suppressed the small smile that threatened his lips as he cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him and he felt satisfaction when his cousin gasped is surprise and proceeded to hug him around the waist. He gave her a pat on the head before pulling her off so he could sit down. Hanashai blushed and apologized for her rudeness before sitting down with her hands folded and eyes downcast.

Kyoya smiled, "My, This is a surprise. It has been awhile since we last met."

Hiro Ootori nodded, "Yes it has. My brother and I were just discussing an arrangement. We have enrolled Hanashai in Ouran but sudden business is calling us to Senegal next week and we will be there for some months and then afterwards Yuuki and I must pursue some investments in different parts of Europe. We will most likely be gone all year and Yuuki is uncomfortable leaving Hanashai alone and we can't take her with us. So my brother has kindly offered to let Hanashai reside here, so as to ease my wife's mind."

Kyoya nodded, "I look forward to spending time with her."

Yuuki smiled at Kyoya kindly, "I hope you two can spend a lot of time together this summer. Hanashai was ecstatic about seeing you again."

Kyoya nodded and stood, "Yes that sounds wonderful. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe I have some jet lag. I am going to retire to my room now."

Kyoya's father nodded and with a bow Kyoya left the room and headed up the staircase to his sanctuary.

Kyoya lay on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He wasn't exactly tired yet but he knew that once Uncle Hiro and Aunt Yuuki left Hanashai would come talk to him. He then realized he would have to introduce her to the host club and wondered how that would turn out. She was always so shy that they would eat her alive…especially the twins. Then again they could probably help her let go of her shyness.

Just then there was a soft knock on his door and he got up to open it. Hanashai was there and she had a tray of food in her hands. She smiled meekly up at him and stepped into the room, "I figured you'd be hungry… We don't want you getting irritated because of your blood pressure."

Kyoya gave her a small smile and the two cousins sat down at a small table near the window. Kyoya then noticed all the food on the tray and raised an eyebrow at Hanashai.

The girl blushed prettily, "I was hoping you might like some company so I planned on eating with you."

Kyoya nodded. Sitting so close to each other you could definitely tell the two were related. Their hair was almost the exact same shade of black and their noses were similar in shape as well**. **

There was silence as they ate and Hanashai watched her cousin with her deep purple eyes. Kyoya was content with the silence as he finished off his dinner. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking in his normal business-like manner, "Tamaki is probably going to drag me off tomorrow for some commoner outing. Would you like to come with me?"

Hanashai nodded, "I would love to meet your friends."

She then looked down into her lap, "Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"When I was downstairs I kept trying to start up a conversation with Uncle. He never really started talking to me…only giving me the shortest answers possible. I just get so nervous around him. He does like me, right?"

"Ah…don't worry Hana, he just doesn't talk much. It has nothing to do with you. He's been that way since we were both children. If anything he's actually improved a bit."

Kyoya chuckled slightly and Hanashai laid her head on the table and peered up at her elder cousin, "I know. I guess I just want more attention from him…I want him to recognize me as a respectable member of the Ootori family."

Kyoya smirked, "welcome to my world."


	2. Chapter 2: At the Circus part 1

"KYOYA! Mon Amie! This morning over the phone my beautiful Haruhi informed me that the commoner's circus is in town!"

Translation: Haruhi accidentally let it slip that there was a circus in town…she is already regretting it.

Kyoya growled low in his throat and dug his head under the covers silently cursing the blond and his girlfriend. Tamaki pouted and pulled the covers off of Kyoya who was contemplating murder and his probability of getting away with it.

Then the door opened and in walked Hanashai, still in her nightgown. Her eyes were half closed as she made her way to Kyoya's bed, "Hey Kyoya what is all the noise coming from?"

She sat down on his bed lay down next to her cousin. Kyoya grumbled, "An idiot."

Hanashai hummed and closed her eyes. Kyoya grunted and grabbed Hanashai and pulled her to him, "imbecile stole my covers."

She smiled and cuddled closer, "Your warm."

Then they both shot up as Tamaki recovered from shock and yelled, "WHAAAAAAAATTTT!"

Then Tamaki froze as the cousins both shot him a strangely identical death glare. When Tamaki unfroze he pointed at Hanashai, "Who is she Kyoya! You shouldn't sleep with your girlfriend!"

Kyoya looked at Hanashai and she looked at him and her face got red from embarrassment as she broke into laughter and Kyoya started a entertained chuckle that was the closest to laughter he was ever going to get. They continued to laugh while Tamaki jumped around in protest. When the room was finally calm Kyoya put on his glasses, "She's not my girlfriend. This is Hanashai Ootori, my cousin."

That stopped the bouncing blond, "Cousin?"

Hanashai giggled ,her blush deepening as she nodded, eyes staring at the floor, "Y-you must be Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki nodded. Kyoya got off the bed and stretched, "Well now that introductions are complete I suggest that we grab some breakfast before I seriously consider killing someone."

Tamaki paled and Hanashai laughed, "Ok, Mr. Grumpy."

Tamaki looked at Hanashai in shock then looked to see what Kyoya would do. Kyoya sent Hanashai a glare that was almost…Playful? Hanashai giggled and grabbed her cousin's arm as they headed down to the kitchen with a dumbstruck Tamaki following behind.

After Kyoya and Hanashai had breakfast and got dressed they piled into the Suoh Limo and headed off to pick up Haruhi.

Haruhi had let her hair grow out a bit and it now cam down to her shoulders and she was wearing a cute blue dress. Tamaki absolutely went crazy over her. When Tamaki was done he jumped away and grabbed Hanashai, "Ah! Haruhi! This is Hanashai. She's Kyoya's Cousin! Isn't she cute?"

Haruhi basically ignored him and reached out to shake Hanashai's hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

Hanashai smiled, "H-Hanashai Ootori, but you can call me Hana if you want to."

"Ok."

Tamaki freaked and grabbed on to Kyoya, "Aw! They're getting along, how cute!"

Haruhi sighed then turned to Hanashai, "so where are you going to school?"

"I'll be a first year at Ouran High school."

"Oh really how old are you?"

"I'm 16."

Haruhi frowned, "Really I'm 17 and your taller than me."

"I-I'm 5'5" "

"Unfair…I'm only 5'1" "

"W-Well you'll be my sempai so it will balance out."

Haruhi smiled, "Maybe"

A few minutes later they all pulled up to the entrance of the circus. They all stepped out and Hanashai clung to Kyoya shyly. Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were already at the entrance. Honey pointed at Hanashai and she blushed and slid half behind her cousin peeking out at them, "Hey Takashi, look! There's a girl with Kyo-chan."

The twins' eyes zoned in on Hanashai and before you could blink Hanashai was out in the open, face red, pressed in between the Hitachiin brothers, "You know your kinda cute, right Kaoru?"

"Sure she is. Does that mean…?"

Then they spoke in unison, "She's our new toy."

Kaoru smiled at her, "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Hikaru Hitachiin. What's your name?"

Hanashai was a little overwhelmed and stuttered out, "H-Hanashai O-Ootori."

The Twins gaped, "An Ootori? Kyoya Senpai, what's going on?"

Kyoya smoothly walked up and grabbed Hanashai from the twins, "Hanashai is my younger cousin and she will be attending Ouran as a first year when school starts."

Honey smiled and bounded over to Hanashai, "Hana-Chan! Takashi and I are in college now but we come to the school a lot to hang out with The Host Club. You'll be there right?"

Hanashai smiled then her eyes got wide, "Your in college!"

Mori walked up and put a hand on the bouncing Mitskune's head, " Mitskune and I are both nineteen."

Hanashai nodded, "T-That must mean that your Mori-Senpai and that is Honey-Senpai."

Honey grinned and attached himself to Hanashai's waist, "Yep! Hana-Chan would you like to come with me and Usa-Chan to get some cotton candy?"

Hanashai blushed at the cute Lolita display and nodded. Honey grabbed her hand and dragged her into the circus with the twins chasing after their 'toy', Mori chasing after Honey, Haruhi being pulled along by Tamaki, and Kyoya following behind with a close eye on Hanashai.

When the group went into the big top all of the more exuberant members were going wild over the colors, the animals, and the costumes. Hanashai had finally tore herself away from the twins and Honey and was currently looking for Kyoya. She spotted him examining a prowling tiger in a cage and with a quick look around dashed over to him, "Kyoya your friends are insane."

Kyoya smirked at her, "Are they wearing you out Hana?"

Hanashai slumped onto Kyoya's shoulder, "Biggest understatement of my life."

Kyoya chuckled, "They can be a little much but for the most part they mean well."

Hanashai groaned, "They want me to join The Host Club."

Kyoya looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "And whose idea was that?"

She looked up at him, "Tamaki-Senpai of course. He wanted to see his new 'daughter' dressed up all pretty. That was all it took for Honey-Sempai, Hikaru-Senpai, and Kaoru-Senpai to jump all over the idea."

Hanashai clutched Kyoya's sleeve and sighed dramatically, "I'm doomed."

Then Hikaru swung from behind her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey cool it Hana-Chan the family love gig is our thing, right Kaoru?"

Kaoru appeared and hugged Hikaru around the waist and looked up at him, "Right."

Hanashai blushed again but looked slightly irritated, "G-guys stop it. You've been torturing me all day. C-can I please just watch the show?"

The twins pouted and settled on the other side of Hanashai. Hikaru was closer to her and she sighed. This was as good as she was going to get.

Just then the ringmaster spoke, "Good afternoon ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls! I am Mr. Sashimi and Welcome to the greatest show in Japan! Today we will be taking a pair from the audience and they will aid in our first act! So let us pick a pair using our big top spotlight!"

The lights lowered and the spotlight started circling around the room until it finally stopped on Hikaru and Hanashai. Hanashai sighed and thought 'So much for sanity.'

Hikaru grinned and grabbed Hanashai's hand and dragged her into the ring. The ringmaster explained what they were to do. Hanashai and Hikaru got on a horse Hikaru in the saddle and Hanashai on his shoulders. With a whistle the music started and the horse started walking around the ring. Another whistle and the speed of the animal increased. Then the ring master yelled out and acrobats started their act on the trapeze. While they started Hanashai slowly stood up on Hikaru's shoulders and thanked God that she had taken gymnastics as a child.

When the horse reached a certain spot Hanashai jumped on a trampoline just as a magician started his act. Hanashai flew into the air and was caught by one of the acrobats who tossed her to his partner. The woman held Hanashai with one hand as the duo stretched out a colorful scarf between them and threw Hanashai in the midst of the scarf. They swung back and forth and finally they threw Hanashai and the scarf into the air.

She started her descent to the ground just as Hikaru and the horse jumped through a ring of fire. The scarf hit the ground with a thud and the audience gasped in horror. Kyoya called out and stood up watching the motionless bundle of cloth on the floor. The horse pulled to a stop next to the magician and Hikaru watched the cloth on the floor in shock. A circus bear grabbed the bundle and pulled it over to the magician with a growl. The magician picked up the scarf bridle style and then magically made it float in the air, Hanashai's silhouette seen through the cloth. The audience dared not breath and Kyoya prayed for the circus' sake that Hanashai was alright.


	3. Chapter 3: Magic and the bonds of family

Then the magician removed the scarf and to the surprise of all present Hanashai had disappeared. The Host club breathed out a sigh of relief and then the spotlight shifted and showed Hanashai standing in the cage where the tiger had previously been. The crowd went wild and the magician let her out and she immediately ran to Kyoya and hid behind him. Hikaru shrugged and went back to his seat.

Later in the limo, "We are never doing that again."

Tamaki gaped at Kyoya, "But I love the commoner's circus. I was actually thinking we should have that as a theme for one of our cosplay days."

Kyoya just rubbed his eyes and got out of the limo at his home. Hanashai said goodbye to everyone and then joined her cousin, "Well that was interesting."

Kyoya gave her a sideways glance, "I don't think the circus is the proper place for an Ootori."

Hanashai smiled mischievously, "You weren't scared for me were you?"

Kyoya opened the door for her and barely whispered, "Terrified."

Kyoya then went to his room and sat on his bed. He buried his head in his hands and closed his eyes with a shaky breath.

_Little Kyoya sat on a bench in the garden studying his math when five year old Hanashai came running up to him, "Kyo-Chan!" _

_Kyoya sighed, "I told you not to call me that."_

_Hanashai just giggled, "I found a really neat place. Come on lets go!"_

_Hanashai tugged on Kyoya's hand and dragged into a less visited part of the garden that bordered on being in the woods. Hanashai then stopped and pointed to a wooden fort in a large tree, "See it's a tree house!"_

_Kyoya stepped forward and looked at it, "Yeah so…"_

_Then Kyoya heard a creek and then he fell and just managed to grab onto a rock a little ways down in the well. Hanashai screamed and ran forward, "Kyoya!"_

_Kyoya tried to pull up but couldn't. Hanashai grabbed a rope and then reached out to Kyoya, "Grab this!"_

_Kyoya glared and tried to pull up again, "There is no way you can pull me up."_

_Hanashai started crying, "But I can't go get help in time."_

_The rock Kyoya was holding shifted and his eyes widened as he quickly reached for the rope.. Hanashai pulled as hard as she could and held onto the rope so tight that her hands started to bleed. Finally Kyoya was out of the hole and then he saw Hanashai bleeding, "Hana…your hand."_

_Hanashai looked at the blood then smiled up at Kyoya with tears in her eyes, "I think that this was worth saving you…It shows that I love you Kyo-Chan."_

_Kyoya sighed and picked her up, "Just be careful next time ok? I don't want you getting hurt."_

_Hana felt him hold her tighter. She smiled happily and snuggled closer, "Ok."_

Kyoya smiled at the memory. That was when he realized how much he loved his cousin and from that day on they were closer and more like siblings.

Hanashai came in, "Uncle said dinner will be served soon."

Kyoya got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her and held her close and just stood there. She hugged him back and giggled, "I didn't know announcing dinner would be such a reason as to cause you to hug me."

Kyoya let go, "You were right earlier."

Then he left before Hanashai could say anything.

Dinner was still a silent affair. Hanashai tried her best to make it a happy occasion, "U-uncle?"

The man just glanced at her, an elegant eyebrow raised causing the wrinkles on his face to deepen. Hanashai swallowed, "D-did you have a nice day at work?"

"It was rather busy and stressful."

Hanashai looked down, "Oh…H-hopefully tomorrow will be better."

He paused a moment, "One can hope…Finish your dinner Hanashai before it gets cold from all your talking."

The rest of the meal was in total silence as Hanashai tried not to be hurt by her uncle's words.

Later that night Hanashai lay in bed and wondered about the future, about the host club and about her place in the Ootori household.


	4. Chapter 4: Last days of summer

Hanashai sat in the parlor waiting for the rest her friends. She was sort of used to them by now so she had started opening up to them more and her slight stutter was basically gone. She was happier these days because, even though she adored her cousin, she hated using him as a crutch and was glad she could stand on her own more. She let out a sigh and then perked up at the sound of a horn.

"Kyoya, they're here!"

Kyoya walked into the room and then proceeded out the door. He was in a fowl mood this morning and Hana found it rather funny.

Hanashai dashed down the stairs with her white sundress billowing behind her. As soon as she entered the limo the Hitachiin twins grabbed her and pulled them in between them, "Good morning Hana-Chan!"

She rolled her eyes and gave them a playful glare, "Good morning Sempais."

The boys then glared at her for they disliked her calling them sempai.

Kyoya watched all this in his corner of the limo where he was brooding…he hated having to skip breakfast.

Tamaki offered him an apple, having learned that his friend was murderous in the morning without food.

Now after a dreadfully long car ride the Host club arrived at their destination…a costume shop.

Summer was almost over and though the host club had most of the costumes they needed there were still some that they wished to buy and they needed to get some for Hanashai as well.

The twins jumped into action and immediately started measuring Hanashai for her costumes. Then they took the shop owner in the back to discuss the designs in secret.

Everyone else just scattered and looked at the costumed that were on the rack. Hanashai was looking at a beautiful Grecian dress and she couldn't help but admire it. Though she would never wear it. In her opinion the neckline was a little too low and the sleeves were designed to hang of the shoulder and the bottom was too short even though it trailed down to the floor in the back.

She was about to move on to the next rack when Tamaki ran up and snatched the dress out of her hands, "Hana-Chan! This dress will look absolutely beautiful on you. You have to try it on!"

Next think she knew she was in a dressing room and the dress hung invitingly on a hanger. She knew that Tamaki would never let her come out till she had the dress on. She wished Kyoya would save her but a part of her really did want to try on the dress.

She finally pulled it over her head and adjusted it. She looked in the mirror and blushed. The dress was a little tight and it accented her curves and made her bust area look larger. Her legs were bare up until mid thigh and she felt as though she were going to die. She glanced at the tag on the dress, 'Dress of Aphrodite…figures…'

Slowly she opened the door and stuck her head out and looked at the boys. Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru were all there looking at her and she wished that Haruhi was here to save her from the humiliation, "I don't think I'll come out."

Tamaki pouted, "But Hana! Daddy wants to see the pretty dress."

"No daddy would want to see me in this!"

Tamaki started to cry and the twins sighed, "We got it boss."

Before Hanashai could even blink the twins had grabbed her hands and had pulled her out in the open. The boys looked at her and dropped her hands like they were on fire.

All present except Kyoya gaped. Hanashai blushed and shifted her legs back and forward. Most of the boys had started blushing as well and poor Hanashai nearly died. She dashed back into the dressing room and changed.

After that the boys tried on a few costumes and then everyone left.

That was the last adventure before school started and the rest of the summer was spent in different ways. Tamaki and Haruhi went often to the park on dates, The Hitachiin twins spent the rest of summer in Paris for their mother's fashion expo, Mori and Honey had already started college so they were busy with that, and lastly Kyoya and Hanashai spent the rest of their summer relaxing by the pool, reading, or just enjoying the other's company.

Then the day came. The first day at Ouran and when Hanashai looked up at the windows and the pristine towers and at the luxurious lawn she remembered what Tamaki had told her, "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

This year, though, Haruhi and Hanashai would be to girls in the host club and for the first time The host club would be regularly entertaining male guest.

This was going to be one interesting year.


	5. Chapter 5: Why is Hanashai touchy?

Hanashai stepped into her classroom 1-B. She was early. Kyoya had walked her to her class before heading off to his own. She sat down and glanced at her schedule.

Math 8:00-9:00

French 9:05-10:00

Grammar 10:05-11:00

Art 11:05-12:00

Lunch 12:05-12:30

Logic/Corp. Management 12:45-1:30

Literature 1:35-2:30

Music 2:35-3:00

And below all that she had written

Host Club 3:20-4:00

She glanced up and noticed a few girls that had come in and she stood up to go talk with them. She paused briefly and remembered what Kyoya had told her, "At Ouran an Ootori is to be polite, reserved, and must uphold and air of friendliness that tells everyone you're kind but superior."

Hanashai nearly giggled because she knew her cousin was not the kindest of men. He was about as kind as a cactus.

She walked up to the girls and bowed slightly, "Good morning, my name is Hanashai Ootori…but if you wish you can call me Hana."

The girls, upon hearing the famous surname, bowed low, "Good morning Hana-san."

The one on the left, a short brown haired girl spoke up, "I am Shiru Hideki."

Hana recognized surname of the famous lawyer.

The one on the right, a taller black haired girl smiled at her, "I am Mina Toyota."

If anyone didn't know who she was they were probably living in a cave…without a car.

Shiru looked at Hanashai curiously, "I was unaware that Kyoya-Sama had a younger sister."

Hanashai smiled, "He is my cousin. People mistake us for siblings often though."

Both girls nodded and Hanashai soon fell into pleasant conversation until class started. By the time it was time for lunch Hanashai had made a brief description of each of her classes;

Math, most boring class in the history of boring.

French, Interesting since Tamaki-sempai was from there.

Grammar, Kind of boring since it was so easy.

And finally art, Enjoyable and relaxing even though she wasn't the best artist.

Hanashai followed Shiru and Mina to the cafeteria and went and ordered her food. She was going to go sit by them when suddenly two arms were swung over her shoulders, "Hey Hana-Chan!"

Hanashai let out an exasperated sigh before being steered to a table where Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi were sitting. Hanashai waved at them before being forced to sit in between the two twins.

Haruhi opened her bento and took out some cookies and gave one to Hanashai, "Here I made one for you. I remembered that you said you wanted to taste my recipe."

Hanashai thanked Haruhi and went to put the cookie in her mouth when Hikaru protested, "What about me Haruhi! Don't I get a cookie?"

Haruhi just shook her head and continued eating her lunch. Of course Hikaru wasn't going to stand for not having a cookie so her turned to Hanashai and grinned. She put her cookie in her mouth and looked at him questioningly. Hikaru grabbed her wrist and made her let go of the cookie in her mouth he then he bent down and bit off part of her cookie slowly. Hanashai turned red and jerked away. She turned to her lunch and said, "Y-you should m-mind your own p-personal space."

Kyoya looked at her then glared at Hikaru, "Yes Hikaru, I would prefer it if you didn't harass my cousin."

Hanashai blushed deeper and then Hikaru did something extremely stupid. He grabbed Hanashai by the shoulders and leaned real close till he was barely an inch from her lips and said, "You'll forgive me, right Hana-Chan?"

Hanashai, if possible, blushed even deeper with wide eyes and pushed him away. She then got up and ran out of the cafeteria and down the hallway.

Hikaru and Kyoya both got up but with a glare from Kyoya Hikaru sat down. Kyoya walked swiftly but not without grace out the door and after Hanashai.

Back at the table Hikaru pouted, "What's their problem. I was just joking."

Haruhi looked at Hikaru, "There's something I think you guys should know."


	6. Chapter 6: Hikaru Apologizes?

**Ok here's a little explanation so far. Kyoya basically shows the usual emotion (anger, irritation, smugness…etc) but I also having him show actual human emotions to Hanashai. So just to make it clear. Kyoya is a total dick to everyone but Hanashai (he's really protective of her).**

**Secondly I just realized I haven't really had many lines for Kaoru. I plan on fixing that in this chapter. **

**And Lastly Honey, Mori and maybe a few other Ouran graduates will be appearing in the story. Just not as often since most of the chapters will be taking place in the school. I'm open to any ideas, suggestions, and criticisms you may have. So on with the story!**

"Remember when we were in America?"

The Twins nodded and Kaoru looked at Haruhi, "But what does that have to do with Hana-Chan."

Haruhi motioned the guys closer and Tamaki was riveted, "Remember that day when Kyoya-Sempai was super angry and snapped at everyone…"

Tamaki gasped, "He even snapped at Honey-Sempai!"

Haruhi nodded, "Well I was talking to Hana and I finally found out why."

They all moved closer, "But you can't tell another soul."

They all crossed their hearts, "On that day Kyoya-Sempai received a phone call telling him of the kidnapping of his cousin Hanashai. She was taken and was being held for ransom. Their family police force was searching all over Japan but they hadn't had any luck. Kyoya-Sempai wanted to come back home and look for her but his father ordered him to stay in America. That's the reason why Kyoya-Sempai was so edgy."

"Now Hana also went through a lot. When The Kyoya-Sempai had been called Hanashai had already been missing for a week. During that time she had been deprived of decent food, water, clothing, and she was kept in a cramped dirty room. She endured though and by some miracle she was able to pull through. But the main thing you need to know is that while she was there she was sexually harassed."

Kaoru and Hikaru gasped, "That's awful!"

"She was actually almost raped a few times but she just managed to fend the men off. She was even beaten a few times but she stayed strong. Ever since then she kept away from relationships with boys and she became very withdrawn and shy. She told me all this in greater detail herself. Really the only person she truly trusts and can be herself with is Kyoya-sempai but she has started to open up to us."

Everyone was silent and then Tamaki cried out, "My pour baby girl! I should comfort her and protect her from the cruelties of this bad world! I'm coming Han…"

Haruhi grabbed her boyfriend and gave him a look. That shut him up and he sat back down. Tamaki then looked around the table and in his mind a blue arrow pointed to the place where Hikaru was sitting, "Hey where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru smiled, "Knowing him…He's probably gone to apologize."

Hikaru wandered the halls and wondered where Hanashai would have run off to. He considered many places but then he reasoned out each one, 'Hmm. Hana-Chan would want someplace secluded…hard to find…maybe the maze? Well its worth a shot.'

And with that Hikaru headed towards the maze and searched for Hanashai.

After some walking Hikaru heard crying and started to run. He turned the corner and stopped. Hanashai was sitting on the ground next to a fountain crying. Hikaru took a few steps and called out, "Hanashai?"

Hanashai looked up through her dark hair and her violet eyes pierced his soul. It was as if he could feel her sadness. Then she spoke and her voice was distorted from her sobs, "What so you want?"

"I-I came to apologize."

"Why?"

"Haruhi told us why you reacted the way you did. I was out of line and I should have stopped when I noticed you were uncomfortable."

Hanashai stood up and started to wipe away her tears. Hikaru took out a handkerchief and taking the final steps to her he wiped away a few of her tears before handing her the cloth. She smiled gratefully and blew her nose.

Hikaru smiled back, "I had no idea what you had gone through. Please forgive me?"

Hanashai looked up at him and saw he was genuinely sorry, "I suppose I can."

Hikaru then smiled before getting serious again, "I promise that I will never let that happen to you again. I wont let a friend I care for suffer."

Hanashai lowered her head and blushed, but not from embarrassment. She felt something flutter in her stomach at Hikaru's words and when she replayed them in her head the feeling started again. She gave him a quick hug and then laughed nervously, "Do you know how to get out of here? I'm kind of lost."

Hikaru grabbed her and smiled, "Sure! The host club finds itself in here all the time."

He pulled her along and they both headed out of the maze.

Around the corner Kyoya watched the two run off his glasses glinting, "Interesting…Hikaru hardly ever apologizes."


	7. Chapter 7: At the Circus part 2

So things continued normally except for the growing crush Hanashai was developing for Hikaru. Things in the host club continued on normally but Tamaki Suoh would not allow normal in his host club, "Tomorrow we are having a theme day!"

The twins looked at Tamaki, "What will it be boss?"

Tamaki looked like he would burst open with happiness, "We are going to have a circus! We can get Elephants and tigers…Ooooo we can get a big top and set it up in the sports arena that we had the games in last year. We can all dress up like circus people and we'll have so much fun!"

Hanashai looked over at Kyoya and giggled when she saw her cousin's face grow white. Whether it was from the recent events which occurred before school started or if it was the amount of money this was going to cost she didn't know. The twins grabbed Hanashai, "We have the perfect costume in mind for you!"

Hanashai screamed and tried to pull away. Then the lights flickered and went out and laughter filled the room, "Kukukukuku. You can't have a circus without a freak show."

Tamaki hid behind one of the couches and the twins hugged Hanashai in between them in fear. Haruhi looked towards the door where a shadowy figure lurked. Her eyes widened…in recognition, "Hey Nekozawa-sempai."

Nekozawa stepped into the room and the rest of the black magic club followed with their cloaks billowing behind them ominously, "May I suggest that the black magic club join the host club in tomorrow's festivities. We can read the future in many forms and we could sell curses and potions."

Hanashai smiled, "That actually sounds pretty cool."

Nekozawa turned to her and grinned, "And who are you?"

Hanashai broke free of the twins death grip and gave a small bow to Nekozawa, "I'm Hanashai Ootori…I'm Kyoya's Cousin."

Nekozawa smiled and Beelzenef waved causing Hanashai to giggle. Nekozawa grinned even more and introduced the puppet. Hanashai said it was cute and Nekozawa pulled out another and handed it to Hanashai, "You can have one in case you wish to curse anyone."

Tamaki pointed at Hanashai and yelled, "You shouldn't accept something evil from someone!"

Nekozawa turned to Tamaki, "Suoh-san…After graduation I thought we were friends."

"W-we are…but…b-but…"

"Splendid then our two clubs will both be present at the circus tomorrow."

Tamaki nodded slowly, "O-ok."

"Nekozawa grinned and smoke filled the room. The entire black magic club disappeared and Nekozawa's voice resonated throughout the room, "Excellent."

Hanashai hugged her Beelzenef doll and remarked, "They're kind of cool."

To which Tamaki screamed in agony.

The next day Hanashai and Haruhi were in what was officially dubbed the girls dressing room. Haruhi was in a blue ballerina leotard with a light blue tutu that had silver and gold sparkles on it. Her shoulder length hair was pulled into a tight bun and her makeup was dramatic. Around her neck she wore a blue ribbon with gold trim.

Hanashai was wearing a black full body leotard with multicolored sparkles running through the fabric in various designs, a translucent purple scarf was tied around her waist and hung around her almost like a skirt. Her makeup was dazzling purple and smoky effects. She was an acrobat along with Kyoya who wore a similar costume to hers.

The girls stepped out and beheld the rest of the host club. Tamaki was, of course, the ring master, The twins had come up with a contraption that made them look conjoined, Mori and Honey were both present and the two of them were dressed up as strong men(complete with mustaches), and the black magic club appeared dressed as gypsies, Fire eaters, and other various members of freak shows. It was Show time!

Some of the girls waiting outside the big top whispered together in anticipation. Finally it was time and they ran into the giant tent and took their seats. In a dramatic show of light and rose petals, Tamaki struck his signature pose and spoke into his microphone, "Welcome, my darlings, to the greatest show on earth. Allow me and my oh so humble servants to dazzle you with a short performance before we move onto tea time."

Tamaki tipped his hat and with another impressive performance of light and rose petals he was gone. The spotlight went over Honey and Mori who lifted various heavy objects. Then the twins came on and did a comic routine that had everyone in hysteria. Then the elephants were brought in and some of the tigers prowled around their cages to the excitement and terror of the swooning females. Then Haruhi performed a simple dance routine with a bear that, thank heavens, was highly trained and missing his teeth…and claws. Then Kyoya faked a tight rope routine that had the audience riveted. Then finally it was Hanashai's turn.

Since Hanashai was the only one with any acrobatic training she was given the task of performing the aerial silks. There was music playing and Hanashai was curled in a ball. She uncurled slowly until she was upside down she stuck her leg out the spun down until she was right side up she spun around a few times then wedged the silks apart and slid in between them she wrapped her arms around them and pulled them apart completely, leaving her in mid air. She then turned upside down and started spinning. The silks flew around her and when she came to a stop she let go. Everyone gasped when she didn't fall they saw that she had wrapped her lags around the silks. She danced in the air until the music ended and then she was lowered to the floor where she received a roaring applause. Hanashai bowed and then Tamaki came back on stage and gestured to many tables that were set up. Some were for the hosts and some were for the black magic club…To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8: Love potion 9

Some of the girls rushed for the host tables while others made a beeline for the fortune tellers. Hanashai stood there awkwardly because she herself had requested the day off from hosting and Kyoya was happy to get the male attention off of her. She had been standing there awhile when a shadowy figure approached, "Good afternoon Miss Ootori

Hanashai smiled, "Hello Nekozawa-sempai…and please call me Hanashai or Hana."

The hood nodded, "Would you care to join me in my tent?"

The raven haired girl nodded and Nekozawa held out his arm for Hanashai. She took it and the two walked to Nekozawa's cursed tent.

Hanashai looked around the dimly lit room and marveled at all the multicolored bottles and objects organized on the shelves. Nekozawa gestured to a chair and Hanashai sat down and was handed a cup of tea.

Across the way Hikaru and Kaoru had seen the entire display. Hikaru frowned, "You don't think Nekozawa-sempai is interested in Hanashai, do you?"

"I don't know…but isn't Nekozawa-Sempai too old for her?" Kaoru looked toward the tent, "And too creepy?"

Hikaru's frowned deepened, "What if he tries to slip her a love potion or worse?"

Kaoru paused, "What could be worse?"

They twins looked at each other and cried, "He could make her part of his Harem!"

Haruhi just looked at them and sighed, "I'm pretty sure Nekozawa-sempai doesn't have a harem."

But the boys had disappeared.

Back in the tent Hanashai complemented Nekozawa on his tea.

"Yes…it's a very special brand that I buy called Amour."

"Oh…that means love. I can assume it comes from France?"

Outside the tent the twins looked at each other, "It is a love potion."

They burst into the tent and Hikaru rushed toward the cup of tea and grabbed it from Hanashai, "Don't drink anymore of that stuff!"

Hanashai looked at Hikaru, "What are you talking about?"

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "it's a love potion! Nekozawa-sempai wants you to join his harem."

Hanashai started laughing and Hikaru grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "You can't marry him Hanashai! Promise me you won't marry him!"

Hanashai continued to laugh and then she stopped but that was because she was laughing so hard she had stopped breathing.

Kaoru jumped into action and leaning down blew in her face causing Hanashai to take in a deep breath. She gave a light cough, "Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, "Your welcome Hana-Chan."

Hikaru then took over and grabbed Hanashai and leaned down till he was looking in her eyes, "Are you feeling strange at all? No feelings of love or anything?"

Hanashai was staring straight into his eyes as she started blushing and stuttered, "N-no."

"But you're blushing."

"I-its because I stopped breathing."

Hikaru pulled back and Hanashai's heart stopped pounding, "So you feel fine?"

Hanashai nodded and stood, "I'm fine. Nekozawa-sempai?"

The hooded man grinned, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to cut our visit short but if I don't leave with these two they'll probably keep bothering me."

"Its fine. We can talk later."

As they left Nekozawa watched them go and thought, 'Hmmm, Looks like she's off limits.'

And that was the end of, what in Haruhi's mind, was called the circus fiasco.


	9. Choose My Love!

**Yeah…I know its been awhile since I wrote but I can answer all of that in one word….School.**

**I'm going to finish everything up in this chapter and then I will start work on a Batman begins fic!**

Today was a perfectly normal day for Hanashai which to her was the oddest thing. She knew that this week something big was going to happen. First indication was that she was standing outside of the school selling tickets to the costume ball the club was hosting this weekend. Second of all she already knew what her costume was…The dress…she shuddered at the thought of wearing it in public.

Just then Kyoya walked over with his laptop case and nodded his head towards the limo. Hanashai could see how tired he was and went to get in the limo when she remembered she left her bag in the music room, "I'll be right back. I left something inside."

Kyoya just nodded before leaning his head back against the headrest. Hanashai started at a jog and before she knew it she was standing at the door to the music room. She heard a crash from the other side and gently pushed the door open so she could see inside. She was surprised to see it was Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru looked…upset to put it nicely and Kaoru was doing his best to consol his brother, "Its ok Hikaru…mother said…"

Hikaru cut him off, "It doesn't matter what mother said…there is no one else I want to marry and that basically means I'm stuck with the arrangement!"

'An arranged marriage?' Hanashai thought as her heart sank.

"What do you no one else Hikaru?" Kaoru asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No one." Hikaru answered too quickly.

"Hmm…I think no one means Hana-Chan!"

Hikaru's face turned red, "Shut up. There's no way she would marry me."

Kaoru smirked and the eldest twin realized his mistake, "But you would gladly marry her? Hmm?"

Hikaru turned his head away and mumbled something too low for Hana to hear.

She then pushed the door open with a big smile on her face (acting of course because right now she felt like she was going to faint), "Hi! I left my bag here. Kyoya's waiting in the car so I have to run quick! Bye!"

She was gone before either twin could speak and as the twins looked at the trail of smoke she left the turned toward each other and said, "Do you think…?"

That night Hanashai couldn't sleep…The arranged marriage for Hikaru made her feel sick like she was going to cry…The fact that Kaoru said that Hikaru loved her…Did she love him?

Every time she thought about him her heart pounded. Was that love though? Or was is simple childish infatuation? A crush? She picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Hello? Hanashai is that you?"

"Yes mother. I have a question to ask you."

"Certainly but isn't it nearly midnight over there?"

Hanashai sighed, "Maybe I wasn't really tired and I just can't sleep because of this question…Mom…What is love?"

The woman on the other end of the phone giggled, "Someone special in mind dear?"

Hanashai blushed, "No!"

Her mother continued, "Fine…be a sour face….Hmm love? That is a rather hard topic. I guess you could say that love is when you desire what's best for a person no matter the hardships you must endure. Also it could be wishing for their soul's salvation…or simply wanting to be with them. Its kind of a difficult subject… but if you're in love everything will just feel right."

"That's a little confusing… but… I think I get the picture…Well goodnight mother."

"Goodnight dear…I love you."

"You too mother."

Hanashai clutched the phone to her chest and closed her eyes, 'Love could also be wishing for ones well being…like the time I risked my own safety to save Kyoya…I know who I can talk to tomorrow…I'll just wait till school.'

Hanashai put down her phone and got to her feet. She tiptoed out of her room and down the hall. She opened a door and peeked in before entering. She slid under the covers and wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin. Kyoya stirred a bit and let out a slurred whisper, "You'll right?"

Hanashai nodded and let out and affirmative sound, "Just having trouble sleeping…go back to sleep."

Kyoya didn't need to be told twice…but before he could he heard Hanashai say his name and he let out a "hmm?"

"I love you."

The words hung there for a moment before Kyoya turned and pulled his cousin too him, "I love you too…Little sister."

Hanashai smiled and finally let sleep overtake her.

The next day Hanashai was in club and was sitting with Tamaki. Everyone else had gone except for Mori, Honey, and the twins. The others were gathering things for the ball tomorrow. Hanashai turned to Tamaki and said(I'm using a online translator…I do not know French!), "J'ai besoin de vous parler...in français s'il vous plaît."(I need to talk to you...in french please.)

Tamaki noticed the seriousness in her tone and nodded…He was having and adult Tamaki moment….shame Haruhi wasn't there to see it, "Sûr. Que souhaitez-vous parler de?"(Sure. What do you wish to talk about?)

The occupants of the room looked at the two of them but luckily none of them could speak French.

Hanashai took a quick glance at Hikaru before continuing, "J'ai entendu par hasard que le jumeau aîné soit d'avoir un mariage arrangé. ..I ne veut pas qui arriver." (I overheard that the eldest twin is to have an arranged marriage...I don't want that to happen.)

Tamaki's eye's widened but he remained serious, "Pourquoi ? Je sais que ceci est une chose terrible à arriver à un de nos amis mais pourquoi devez-vous le discuter avec moi?" (Why? I know this is a terrible thing to happen to one of our friends but why must you discuss it with me?)

Hanashai paused and looked right at Hikaru who was having an animate one sided conversation with Mori. Her heart ached right there as tears started to come to her eyes, "Parce que je l'aime."(Because i love him.)

Tamaki got the goofy look back on his face and continued to murmur really fast in French and Hanashai could not keep up with him. She quickly grabbed his hand and asked in desperation, "Qu'est-ce que je fais?"(What do i do?)

Tamaki grinned down at her, "Le dire à la balle ce soir. Me fier vous paraîtrez si magnifique que je pourrais vous voler juste me. ..princess." (Tell him at the ball tonight. Trust me you will look so gorgeous that I might just steal you myself...princess.)

He finished off with a wink to let her know he was kidding. Hanashai laughed and switched back to Japanese which, for all pretences and purposes, is English, "Thanks for helping me practice my French sempai. I think i will take your advice."

Tamaki smiled and left the room. Kaoru and Hikaru immediately were on either side of her as they asked, "What advice?"

Hanashai panicked for a moment, "Uhm…Sempai said that in order to improve my French I should go with him and Haruhi this summer when they go to visit his mother."

The twins shrugged, "OK!"

Oh and did I mention I lied…Mori can speak French.

That night Hanashai stood in front of the mirror in her room. Her hair was in an elegant curled bun. Her makeup was perfect and her dress…Was the dress of Aphrodite that had been picked out for her a while ago. No matter how she looked at it…way too sexy. Though she had to admit, She looked very much like the goddess of love.

She went and met her cousin in the limo, "I hate this dress."

Kyoya looked at her, "Then why did you wear it?"

Hanashai blushed, "Because."

Kyoya just rolled his eyes and settled back into the seat. He was dressed as a medieval prince. The rest of the ride was silent.

When they arrived the ballroom was glorious as were the costumes. They were greeted by Tamaki and Haruhi who were dressed as prince charming and Cinderella. When Tamaki kissed her hand he gave her a wink and said, "Bonne chance!"(Good luck!)

As soon as she could she left Kyoya and went in search for Hikaru. There were so many people. A few men asked her to dance but she refused and finally up ahead she spotted Mori…dressed as batman, "Mori-Sempai!"

He looked at her and nodded politely.

"Have you seen Hikaru?"

Mori gazed outside towards the maze and as Hana followed his gaze she realized what he was saying(sort of) and thanked him before running off towards the maze. As she left Kaoru stepped up to Mori, "Its amazing how you can do that without saying anything…I bet you're really good at charades!"

Mori just rolled his eyes.

Hanashai ran as quickly as she could in heels her heart compelling her toward a place she was familiar with, 'So it ends where it started'

She rounded the corner and came to the fountain where her love first started to flower. Hikaru was there…with a girl. He was talking to her and looked like he was actually enjoying himself. She was pretty with short brown hair in a stylish fashion. She was dressed as a fairy while Hikaru was dressed as James bond. The girl was probably his…Fiancée.

Hikaru and the other girl turned and saw Hanashai. Hikaru's eyes widened, both in the shock of seeing her and at how amazing she looked…he really did love that dress on her, "Hana."

Hanashai looked him in the eyes, "Don't do it."

Hikaru blushed, "You know?"

"I heard everything yesterday."

"Crap."

"Exactly…So please don't do it." she was only a few feet from him now and she was trying not to rush into his arms.

"I don't have a choice Hana-Chan." He looked down and frowned.

"Yes you do…your choice is right here in front of you."

Hikaru's head shot up, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You could have me. If you want me. I don't want you to be unhappy."

Hikaru was very confused. He had resigned himself to the fact he couldn't have Hanashai. He was going to try to be nice to Rika and make it work…Now here was Hanashai, offering herself up to the alter so he could be happy, "I'm not going to make you marry me Hana-Chan. You don't have to do anything if you don't love me."

Hanashai smiled at him and a tear escaped her eye, "Well you see…Hikaru…I do love you. For a while now. At first I thought it was just a crush but I talked to my feelings out and everything I feel about you just feels right. When I heard you were going to be married my heart felt like it was gone…like it had been torn from me completely…I love you so much." She was openly crying now, "I love you! Please…Choose my love!"

Hikaru looked over at Rika. She smiled serenely at him and nodded her head before turning around and walking away into the maze. Hikaru then stepped forward and reached into his coat pocket for something his mother had given him…His grandmother's engagement ring.

Hanashai watched him get down on one knee and she couldn't believe this was happening. Hikaru looked up at her with a loving smile and held out the opened box, "Hanashai Ootori…Will you marry me?"

Hana put her hand over her mouth for a moment. She was too choked on tears to say anything. She only managed a nod before collapsing into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck to hold on for dear life.

They stayed like that until she stopped crying and when she pulled back her makeup was magically untouched and she praised God that she had worn all waterproof cosmetics.

Hikaru put both hands on either sides of her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you too…More than you know."

With that he closed the gap between them and gave her a kiss. It was short and sweet, not too terribly passionate, but it spoke all the words they needed to say. Then he remembered the ring in the box that until then had lain forgotten on the ground. He picked it up and slid the ring on her finger. They shared another kiss and headed back inside.

Hikaru led Hana onto the dance floor. They swirled around with other couples both of them smiling like idiots, "I'm so happy right now."

Hikaru grinned down at his Fiancée, "Me too Hana."

He leaned down and whispered, "I can't wait till I can call you Mrs. Hitachiin."

Hanashai shivered in pleasure, "It will probably be a while though. I'm still only a first year. You haven't even met my parents yet."

Hikaru looked thoughtful, "Well we could call them tomorrow…it will be a Saturday."

Hanashai smiled happily, "Sounds like a date."

Just then Hikaru felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Kyoya, "May I?"

Hikaru nodded and gave Hanashai to Kyoya.

He expertly led her across the floor before saying, "I believe congratulations are in order."

Hanashai blushed prettily, "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

The youngest Ootori smirked, "Never…I think you and Hikaru will be good for each other though…and I can't regret the possible business connections."

"Always business…Surely you can figure something out for your company and the Hitachiin's"

Kyoya looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, "My company?"

Hanashai laughed, "Don't hide it from me. I have my sources too…I've known about you owning the company for awhile…you need to find a wife soon."

Kyoya actually smiled before chuckling, "We should worry about your wedding first."

Kyoya then spun her away where she landed safely back in Hikaru's arms. The Host club gathered around and everyone noticed the way Hikaru held Hana and then they noticed the ring on her finger. In the silence only one person spoke, "About time."

Mori always loved breaking awkward silences.

And everyone lived happily ever after…except for Kyoya who planned the wedding (probably going to be a future one shot)

The End

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
